


The One About A Wayhaught Tickle Fight

by LiberatedHeart



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, KnickersOnTheDoorPolicy, TicklesNotPickles, TolandSmol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberatedHeart/pseuds/LiberatedHeart
Summary: Takes place sometime after the gang have ended the Earp Curse. Let’s say three years. They’re all just relaxing and living the good life and getting into those intense tickle fights. They deserve that much.





	The One About A Wayhaught Tickle Fight

Nicole laid back against Waverly between her legs. She held a police report in one hand while the other stroked Waverly’s right leg. Likewise, Waverly studied an ancient Sumerian translation book with one hand while playing with locks of red hair with the other. The girls loved reading together. There was something they found comforting in the silence they shared, in the moments where they could just enjoy each other’s company.

Waverly trailed Nicole’s hairline and tucked in bits of hair behind her ear. She traced her earlobe and brushed her fingers over Nicole’s pearl earring. Her fingertips slowly grazed down the side of Nicole’s neck, then over her collarbone, then down to her chest. Just as she was about to cop a feel, Nicole took hold of Waverly’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She brought Waverly’s hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. Waverly smiled as she leaned down and kissed Nicole’s forehead. Nicole looked up and smiled at her girlfriend, dimples fully on display. Nicole traced the side of Waverly’s face and moved her hand to the back of her neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

Nicole chuckled lightly against Waverly’s lips and shrugged her shoulders up. 

“What is it?” Waverly asked with a confused smile.

“It’s nothing. It’s fine.” Nicole replied reaching up with both hands now pulling Waverly down for another kiss.

Nicole laughed and squirmed in Waverly’s lap. She clasped her lips tight trying to suppress her laughter.

“Seriously what is it?” Waverly asked once more pulling away from Nicole.

“It’s your hair.” Nicole admitted. “It tickles my neck when you lean down to kiss me.”

Waverly smiled slyly, an idea sprouting her in head. She raised her eyebrows.

“Oh? So my baby’s ticklish, is she?” Waverly said. Her fingers slowly creeped up Nicole’s shoulders.

“Baby, don’t you dare,” Nicole warned sternly shaking her head and pointing her finger.

Waverly’s lips curled into a mischievous smile as she eyed the prey in her lap.

“Baby, I’m warning you right now.” Nicole could barely utter before Waverly made her first strike playfully tickling Nicole’s shoulders.

“You’re warning me, huh?” Waverly briefly stopped.

“This isn’t a war you’re gonna win, Waverly.” Nicole said failing to sound stern again. She giggled and squirmed under Waverly’s hands.

Waverly stopped again and leaned down to whisper in Nicole’s ear.

“You wanna bet?” Waverly said quietly before unleashing her major tickle skills on Nicole.

Waverly moved quickly. Hands groping and tickling Nicole’s neck and shoulders and sides. Nicole giggled hopelessly. Her hands always just a little too slow to catch Waverly’s. Her legs thrashed around on the bed as she squirmed under Waverly’s relentless attacks.

“Looks like I’m winning,” Waverly teased.

Nicole laughed at that. She loved how cocky Waverly got in their friendly competitions. She wouldn’t admit it, but it turned her on. Nicole bit her lower lip just thinking about it. She decided to switch things up. She quickly rolled over in Waverly’s lap. Now on her hands and knees face to face with Waverly, Nicole grinned wickedly. Waves, being the adorable smol that she is, now had the lower ground. She began tickling Nicole more fervently, but Nicole wasn’t having it. She sat back on her knees and finally caught Waverly’s hands as they were going for her abdomen.

Waverly’s eyes widened realizing her mistake. She desperately fought to escape Nicole’s grip, but it was useless. She knew she was at a disadvantage against her tol counterpart and quickly thought of ways to distract her. 

“Looks like I got you now,” Nicole said with a smirk as she slowly pulled Waverly close.

“You think so?” Waverly mocked, still struggling in her girlfriend’s grip.

“Oh, I know so.”

An idea hit Waverly. She quickly pulled her arms in causing Nicole to lose her balance and topple on top of her. Not wanting to crush Waves completely, Nicole quickly released her hands and caught herself on the bed. Waverly took advantage of the moment and swiftly rolled over on Nicole. She straddled her and pinned her hands down to the bed. Nicole looked at Waverly confused, still trying to gauge whether or not she’d hurt her when she fell on her, but Waverly just smiled down at Nicole.

“I win,” Waverly said grinning. Her hands gently pressed Nicole’s wrists down above her head.

It took Nicole a moment to register what was going on. She smiled when she figured it out.

“Really? ‘Cause from where I’m at, it looks like I’m the real winner here,” Nicole said with a flashy dimply smile that drove Waverly nuts. Nicole raised her eyebrows at Waverly in a suggestive manner.

“Oh, real mature, Officer Haught,” Waverly said blushing. She looked at Nicole smugly waiting for her to admit defeat, but Nicole said nothing. She just continued smiling and shaking her head.

“Say it.”

“Nope. Not gonna say.”

“Saaay it,” Waverly said tightening her grip on Nicole’s wrists, but it was no use. Nicole wasn’t budging. 

“Nope,” Nicole simply replied sticking her nose up stubbornly.

Waverly let go of Nicole’s hands and grabbed her sides and proceeded to tickle her again.

“You better say it! Or I won’t stop!” 

“Ahh, okay! Okay!” Nicole exclaimed, hardly being able to breathe from laughing so hard.

Waverly looked at Nicole expectedly.

“Fine! You win!”

“Yay!” Waverly smiled brightly and collapsed on top of Nicole hugging her.

“And?” Waverly asked adjusting herself into Nicole’s side as Nicole wrapped her arms around her.

“Annnd you’re the Queen of tickles!” Nicole said shaking her head and rubbing Waverly’s arm.

“And you’re the Queen of pickles!” Waverly laughed and hugged Nicole tighter.

“Oh gosh,” Nicole mumbled nearly unintelligibly as she rolled over burying her face in Waverly’s neck. 

She was still embarrassed that Waverly discovered her secret hatred for pickles thanks to Lonnie.

Waverly laughed as she stroked Nicole’s hair and held her face in her hands so she could look at those pouty puppy eyes.

“You’re not still mad that I lied about liking pickles, are you?” Nicole asked.

“No, of course not, baby. They’re just pickles. I just don’t know why you lied. You know how I feel about you keeping things from me.”

“I know, baby. And I’m sorry. It’s just you were always so happy to bring me lunch every day! And you were always so excited about the pickles you put in everything! I just didn’t have the heart to tell you the truth.”

“Hey, for the record, I only started putting pickles in everything because you said you loved them the first time I asked how you felt about them.”

Nicole laughed and nodded her head.

“Yep. Fair point.” Nicole said defeated. She looked at Waverly with those soft “Heart eyes”, as Wynonna likes to call them. 

Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly lightly on the lips before closing her eyes and pushing her head deeper into the crevice of Waverly’s neck and shoulder. She took a moment to appreciate this woman and all the happiness she brought into her life. There wasn’t anywhere Nicole would've rather been right then than laying with her love, breathing in her scent. 

Waverly tugged on Nicole’s collar, pulling her up. She lifted Nicole’s chin up with her finger. Then she leaned in and closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on Nicole’s pink lips. The kiss gave way to another and another. Then quickly the soft kisses turned into deeper, more passionate kisses. When Nicole opened her eyes again, Waverly could see they were dark and full of lust.

Waverly traced the side of Nicole’s face, tucking in a lock of hair behind her ear. She pulled her in close for another kiss. Nicole moved so she was now fully on top of Waverly. She used her knee to part Waverly’s legs and position herself between them. Her hand trailed Waverly’s leg as she pulled and wrapped it around her waist. 

Nicole trailed kisses on Waverly’s cheek, down to her neck, down to her collarbone. Waverly arched herself into Nicole’s touch and fire kisses. Their breathing became more labored, and they were so invested in each other they hadn’t heard the door slowly creak open and the toddler walk in followed by her mother.

“Hey Waves, Alice wants to… Oh my God!” Wynonna quickly stepped in front of her three year old daughter shielding her. But the toddler just giggled and peeked around her mother.

Nicole and Waverly both jumped. 

“Haught! How many times I gotta tell you! No S-E-X in front of the baby! C'mon, woman! And Waverly! Knickers on the doorknob Policy? Ring a bell?” 

“Hah, hi, baby Alice… Wynonna…” Nicole looked up, her face turning a deep red that resembled the color of her hair.

“Hi Aunty Nickle! Hi Aunty Waves!” the toddler greeted the two women who were busy untangling themselves from each other. (Alice still hadn’t gotten the hang of saying Nicole’s name right, but Nicole didn’t mind)

“Hi baby,” Waverly greeted her niece while conspicuously fixing her shirt that Nicole pulled up.

“Mommy, why is Aunty Nickle and Aunty Waves fighting? I wanna pretend fight too!” the toddler said excitedly before running over to jump on Waverly’s bed.

“Oh my God,” Wynonna uttered to herself as she face-palmed.

Wynonna decided not to answer Alice’s question. She really wasn’t prepared to give her daughter the talk about the intricate details of lesbian love making. Instead she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. She tilted her head up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Up you come, baby girl, Jr.” Nicole leaned down and helped the toddler up onto the bed. Alice quickly placed herself between her two Aunts.

“And we weren’t pretend fighting, Sweety. We were…”

“HAUGHT!” Wynonna interrupted sharply with her finger pointed at Nicole. Wynonna’s eyes widened as she mouthed the words “Don’t you dare tell my daughter about your lesbian sexcapades!”

Nicole’s smile quickly faded as she looked up at Wynonna scared and shocked.

“Nope. Yep, mhmm,” Nicole nervously chuckled.

“That’s exactly what we were doing. We were pretend fighting,” Nicole corrected herself nodding her head dutifully. Alice giggled at Nicole’s and Wynonna’s exchange.

Wynonna sighed and shook her head. Waverly smiled softly as she stroked Nicole’s arm. She placed her hand on the side of Nicole’s face. She could feel Nicole lean into her caress. Waverly pulled Nicole in close and pressed her forehead against hers. And she thought for the thousandth time since they’d been together about how lucky she was that Shorty hadn’t fixed that beer tap and that it was Nicole who walked in to save her from her sopping wet t-shirt.


End file.
